We'll Meet Again
by Mustaches
Summary: "This is no longer my fictional world. This is my reality." / One - shot with the whole Mekakushi Dan. / Foreword: My interpretation of the anime route STR, and it has some heavy Harutaka.


**This is my first time writing with the whole Mekakushi Dan. RIP me. I totally rushed the end to make it in time. Haha oh man it's so late.**

**Anyway, this is my interpretation of what happened during the anime Summertime Record route. It's a bit drabble-y, I guess, but it still manages to end up as a story, I think.**

**Happy August 15th!**

**Kagerou Project belongs to Jin.**

* * *

The trio rushed towards their big sister, and the sight was so bittersweet.

Kano was the first to hug Ayano, tears streaming down his face. His big sister was back, and she was alive, and the painful memories of her "death" numbed away at the sight of her. For once in his life he did not have to hide behind a mask, and he let himself cry. It was no use with hiding his true feelings anymore.

Seto collided into Kano, his big frame allowing him to hug both Kano and Ayano. He was a sentimental boy, and he couldn't help but feel glad that his whole makeshift family was together again.

The commander ran, the weight of her responsibilities washing away at the sight of her sister. Kido felt an odd rush of feeling inside of her, and even though she had strengthened herself for the sake of her Dan, she let herself become weak for just that moment. She was not crying like her brothers, but she was happy and eagerly clung onto Ayano.

"Tsubomi…Kousuke…Shuuya…!"

It was obvious that the girl was crying too, but she held onto her three siblings, the tears flowing slowly down her cheeks. It was a moment for the trio and for them alone, and the Dan watched as a family reunion unfolded in front of their eyes.

"Happiness…it's such a curious thing, isn't it?"

* * *

"I can't believe it. I'm feeling the heat again."

"How is it?" Haruka was actually curious, and that stunned the girl. It was like they were back to their regular conversations in the classroom, but instead, they were alone, outside in the deathly summer heat.

"It sucks."

"Ah, Takane, you're just like before!" Haruka remarked, a smile breaking into his face.

Instead of getting angry at the boy, Takane could only shake her head. She had changed, and she felt it over those two years. Even when she was back to her old body, she wasn't as crabby as before. Maybe it was because she never felt tired in that computer, or that she didn't have to worry about her common needs such as eating and sleeping. Nevertheless, she felt different, and she turned to Haruka, realizing that two years was a long enough wait.

"Haruka, I need to tell you something."

"Hm? What is it?"

Takane could feel the courage she had earlier slipping, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. There was no backing out, and she exhaled slowly, trying to keep her racing heart from beating faster.

"Well, you see…there was something I wanted to tell you…"

"Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you, too!" The boy's voice rung with excitement, making Takane's cheeks flush red. It was the first time in two years, and she didn't even try to stop it. Haruka seemed blind to the reaction, and he said, "You can go first, if you want!"

"Ah, where was I…?" Takane rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, the bravery slipping away even more as the time ticked on. But she wanted to do it, she wanted to tell him, and she had been itching to tell him for a long time. "Haruka…I…"

No, she needed to be stronger. She needed to be more confident. Looking into the boy's eyes, she spoke the words she wasn't able to say years before.

"Haruka…I love you!"

Takane's heart was beating at a rate she couldn't calculate, and her face was burning with heat. The boy's face was full of surprise, but she couldn't blame him. After all of those times when she had been mean to him, it was no shock to see him taken back by her statement. _Ah, _she thought to herself, doubt now reaching her mind. _Maybe I messed up…_

Haruka was absolutely dumbfounded. This was a new set of words from his old classmate. However, he found himself smiling, admitting his final wish before he died.

"Actually, Takane, before I died…I thought of you!" This surprised the girl, but she didn't say anything and let him continue. "I remember…that I wanted to see you again…"

"Is that so?" Takane tried to regain her stable posture, but the heat and her confession enabled her not to. Instead, she stood awkwardly in the shade of a tree, trying her best to keep cool.

"Yeah…" Haruka joined Takane in the shade, and they stood close to each other, side by side. "So in a way, I guess I can say that I love you too, Takane!"

"H – huh?" The girl flailed in disbelief at his words. "I – idiot, do you know what you're saying?! Geez, you can't just say something like that…!"

"But I do!" Haruka insisted. "I wanted to see Takane to the very end, and now I have!"

The boy lunged towards the girl, trapping her in a warm embrace. Instead of retaliating, the girl sheepishly returned the gesture, her feelings dying in the inside as they hugged under the shade. They were both extremely hot, but it didn't matter at that moment. They continued like that for a while, and it was alright for them.

"Takane, I'm so glad to have seen you again!"

* * *

"So that was your plan."

"I have to admit, it was a bit lonely, but I had to become a hero for them." Shintaro watched his old classmate smile, and he felt like he was back in that classroom again. Even if he was wearing his dirty red jersey, and she was wearing a flowing sun dress, it did feel like those days from two years ago. As he continued to remember the better moments of the past, Ayano continued, saying, "I didn't really think it would end like this, though! I thought I was going to stay in there forever…"

There was a silence. The thought of never seeing her again was bothersome to Shintaro, although he didn't really know why.

"You could have told me," Shintaro blurted out, hints of anger in his voice. The girl's smile vanished for a bit, and the boy felt guilty for having scared her. But there was so many thoughts that he wanted to say, and he had to say them now in case he would lose his chance to again. "You didn't have to go through it yourself, you know."

"Shintaro…" The smile reappeared, and tears formed slowly in her brown eyes. "I was scared back then, and I didn't want to burden you anymore. But you know now, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Shintaro sighed, unable to speak without his voice shaking. "I didn't know back then. I felt like I caused a bit of your death."

"Shintaro, you wouldn't! You're a good friend!"

There she was again. She was always so kind and forgiving for her own good, and it was still shocking that she considered him as a good friend.

_A good friend...after all that I told her. I really should make it up..._

He wanted to enjoy her company once more.

Ayano noticed the boy was deep in thought, and she grabbed one of his hands in response. The boy spluttered in surprise, and she was only able to smile wider at that. It was such a daring move in her part, but the girl wanted to thank him for all that he had done.

"Thank you for being a hero, Shintaro!"

"It's like you said, right?" Ayano looked up at Shintaro in curiosity, and he tugged on his jersey for emphasis. He was grinning a bit, even though he never really did that in the first place. Seeing this, the girl realized what he was going to say, and she was so pleased that he remembered. Ayano nodded in agreement, reinforcing those words from so long ago.

"Yes, red is the color of heroes!"

* * *

"Serves you right!"

"H – hey! That's my line!" Hibiya pouted, although he couldn't stay angry at Hiyori for long. "Besides, oba – san, there was no reason to hit me in the head!"

"There you go again!" Momo exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "For the last time, I am not an old lady! I am _Mo – mo_! And we should be heading to the base right now!"

"Yeah, but now I might not be able to function properly because my brain is damaged," Hibiya snapped back, rubbing the area of his head where she had struck him. He had to admit, she could pack a hit if she tried.

"It was your fault for calling her an old lady!" Hiyori responded, clinging onto Momo's arm. Hiyori stood on her toes, and she whispered into the idol's ear, saying, "Don't worry, Momo! I'll help you out with him."

"Ah, it's alright, Hiyori!" The young girl's grip loosened at that, which relaxed the idol. She was glad that the girl was willing to help, and it was true that Hibiya can be a bit annoying at times, but she would rather handle the situation herself.

Handle the situation herself…

A sly smile appeared on the idol's face, and she quickly shook her arm out of Hiyori's grasp. The young girl didn't mind at all, and that helped Momo. She still remembered the turmoil of embarrassment Hibiya went through when the idol asked about Hiyori, and now was a good chance to get him back for calling her an "old lady".

"Actually, I forgot something!" The pair stopped in their tracks as the blonde sheepishly announced her dilemma. Hibiya's face twisted in annoyance, while Hiyori's face only showed deep concern.

"I can get it for you!" Hiyori offered, already walking back towards the Kisaragi household. The idol had to admit that the girl was quite persistent.

"N – no, no, it's fine!" Momo stepped in front of the young girl, blocking her from the path. "I'll get it! You go with Hibiya!"

"Oba – san, what are you – "

"Shh, you'll ruin it!" Momo said through gritted teeth, intending it to be more of a whisper. Instead, she said it out loud, but luckily Hiyori didn't hear. Hibiya then connected the lines the idol was trying to make, and his face grew red in embarrassment.

"Oba – san – "

"Go!" The idol shooed them away, and when she turned her back to go get her "forgotten item", she couldn't help but feel proud. Hibiya would be so grateful now!

Behind her, Hiyori began nagging Hibiya over his chosen nickname for the idol. Yep, they were far from getting along for now.

But of course Momo didn't know that.

"He'll definitely stop calling me an 'old lady' now!"

* * *

Mary was alone in the base, sighing softly to herself. The trio had gone to go get food for the Dan's gathering later that day, and the rest of the members were still on their way.

She didn't really know why they kept her around. She was the cause of their tragedy time and time again. Even their encouraging words didn't help her. She was the queen, and they died because of her.

Turning the fake flower she had made earlier, she couldn't help but think about the past few days. The timelines, entering the Haze, giving back the snakes in order for her friends to live, her mother –

_My mother._

She was so, so forgetful.

Her mother had asked if she was happy, and Mary had tearfully replied that she was.

She was happy, wasn't she?

The medusa began to tear up a bit, the flower in her hand still turning in her fingers. She realized that she was _happy, _that she finally got her wish. Why was she wallowing in self pity instead of celebrating?

She was happy that she was finally with her friends, friends who had always accepted her. And as she came to realize that, she figured out that they would accept her now too. Despite her past, despite her powers, despite her countless resets to save them…

"Mary, what's wrong?"

Kido had somehow made her way into the room, which signaled that the trio was back. Mary looked up for Seto and Kano, but they were nowhere to be seen. Kido sensed this, and she gave the medusa her answer.

"Seto and Kano are out to wrangle up the other members. I just came with the food. Of course _they _make me cook it. Not that it could be helped, of course." Kido sat down next to the smaller girl, her instincts as a leader kicking in. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just…" Mary wiped her tears with her white knuckles, the flower leaving her hand and falling onto her dress. She then turned to her leader, trying to appear as happy as she could. "I'm sorry for doubting you guys!"

"Eh? How so?" Kido tugged on her hood, as if it was falling. Mary was odd, and she knew that, but she was a member of the Dan nonetheless.

"Nothing." Mary smiled even more cheerfully now, happiness overflowing her.

This was her Dan. This was her group. This was where she planned to stay for a long time.

With friends.

"I'm just happy!"

* * *

They'll meet again someday, right?

At least, that was what they had hoped. Although they had different plans, they wanted to stay in touch. It was a new world, a new timeline, and they wanted to make the best of it.

The trio, along with Mary, agreed to stay together. They lived at the base, and they proclaimed that it would stay that way. Nothing would change; Kido would be in charge, Seto would work to pay the bills, and Kano would (hopefully) do his chores. In addition, Mary would try to pick up her flower business with Seto's help, as well as the newest additions to the base. Ayano, Takane, Haruka, Hibiya, and Hiyori had nowhere to go, and so they were all offered a place at the base.

Takane and Haruka had agreed to share a room in the base, but Takane was still stubborn about not sharing a bed. She even insisted on her sleeping on the floor! That is, if she was able to sleep. Haruka just brushed off her protests with a smile. He knew the girl meant well, and he let her do whatever she wanted.

Hibiya and Hiyori were a different case. Hiyori would share a room with Mary, and Hibiya would bunk with the boys. Kido thought it was a terrible idea to put Hibiya with teenage boys, but Kano weaseled his way into Kido's grudges and was able to get her to agree.

"Tonight, we're going to party like men!" Kano declared as he wrapped his arms around Hibiya and Seto. It was a little hard to reach the second member, but he managed.

"Don't trash your room unless you intend to clean it up!" Kido snapped at the boy, her face of anger showing just like always.

"Heh, don't worry, danchou!" The third member winked, and then turned to Hibiya. "I suggest that you don't become a heavy sleeper unless you want pranks to be pulled on you."

Kido and Ayano would share a room as well. It would be just like they were little kids. Ayano would be sharing her work with Kido, and there was no disagreement on that. Two people cooking great food? Sign the whole Dan up!

"Ah, Tsubomi, you're a great leader now!" Ayano exclaimed, and she thought she saw the first member blush. "I'm so proud of you!"

Shintaro and Momo would live together as always. Shintaro wanted to change his habits as a NEET, and Momo decided that she needed more time out of her idol schedule to hang out with the Dan. When they got home they'd change up their lives to meet their goals.

Probably.

All in all, today was a day of recollection. Today was a day of happiness. Today was a day of moments they dared not to forget. Today was a day that was so filled with activities that they were worn out after.

As Mary looked on to her Dan members, she felt her happiness from earlier on swelling with joy.

_This is no longer my fictional world._

_It is my reality._


End file.
